Connor Jordan
Connor Jordan was a vampire hunter, who first appeared in the second episode of the fourth season of . He was highly versed in the "deadly arts," and was also known as a "highly trained killing machine." He showed up in Mystic Falls after the newly-reformed Town Council was blown up in a mysterious explosion, and he started to target the town's vampires. He was a dangerous and unpredictable hunter who was capable of holding his own against vampires, despite not having their level of supernatural strength. He was ultimately killed by Elena Gilbert after he ignored her warning to stay away from her brother, and she subsequently suffered upsetting hallucinations of him afterward due to the effects of the Hunter's Curse, during which he tormented her into trying to kill herself. Connor was a member of Brotherhood of the Five, a group of supernatural vampire hunters that was established in the early 12th century. Connor, despite being a member of the order, knew nothing about them or their purpose, nor did he know any of the other members except for Jeremy Gilbert, who he identified as a potential member when he was able to see his Hunter's Mark. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Memorial, Connor arrived to Mystic Falls in order to investigate the death of the twelve members of the Town Council, referring to himself as an independent contractor. Connor wore gloves soaked with vervain so he could quickly and easily identify vampires by introducing himself to the people he met in town and shaking their hands in greeting. When he came to the Lockwood Mansion to meet Carol Lockwood, he introduced himself to Tyler, and when he shook Tyler's hand, it burned upon contact with the vervain in his gloves, outing Tyler as a vampire/hybrid. He quickly shot Tyler in the chest and abdomen with wooden bullets, but Tyler managed to flee the house by jumping out the window. The next day at the church for the funeral for the dead Town Council members, Connor tried to enter the bathroom while Elena was inside, throwing up blood due to her being unable to keep down animal and vampire blood. When Damon arrived to bring her a dress that wasn't bloodstained, Connor offered his hand in greeting to Damon, but since Damon had already been warned by Tyler about his vervain gloves, Damon claimed he was a germaphobe and refused his handshake. Shortly afterward, at the ceremony, Connor attacked April by stabbing her in the stomach and depositing her in the balcony to tempt any of the vampires into identifying themselves. Tyler, trying to cause a diversion to help protect the newly-turned and struggling Elena, went up to the front of the church to speak about Pastor Young, and Connor shot at him with a stake-shooting rifle. The stake lodged in Tyler's heart, but since Tyler was a hybrid, he was unharmed, and Connor was forced to flee the church. Connor then rushed to his truck to get away from the scene, but Damon caught up with him and ripped the door off of his truck, revealing himself as a vampire and trying to kill him. However, Connor quickly shot him with more wooden bullets, and was about to stake him until he heard Stefan approaching. He then decided he was better off leaving and quickly ran away. Jeremy later saw Connor at the Mystic Grill, taking notice of Connor's large tattoo on his right arm and, and said, "Nice ink", although Matt, who couldn't see the tattoo, thought Jeremy was seeing things. Connor was later seen in his RV trailer home that he had parked deep in the woods, where he read the Pastor's letter that Pastor Young left for his daughter April in the oven of their ranch. In The Rager, some time after Tyler was taken to the hospital following his being shot in front of the entire town, Connor snuck into the hospital, injected him with a paralytic, and stole werewolf venom from Tyler's gums. Surprisingly, Connor then left him unharmed, possibly because he may have needed to extract more venom from him in the future. He used the venom to poison the keg of beer at Rebekah's party in hopes of killing all the vampires in attendance, though only two vampires ingested it; Rebekah, who couldn't be killed by it, and Elena, who was later cured by Klaus. Connor also confronted Jeremy about him being able to see his Hunter's Mark, saying that only another hunter or potential hunter could see it. Connor offered to teach Jeremy to be hunter, but Jeremy later tricked Connor and led him into a trap at the hospital, where Damon planned to blow him up with Connor's own claymore mines. He was later saved by Klaus, who realized his connection to the Five and whisked him to the Mikaelson Mansion to question him about the group. However, Connor knew surprisingly little about the brotherhood, and the scene ended with Klaus saying "Well, lets just say it's made you the most well-protected vampire hunter in town." In The Five, Klaus tortured him and forced Jeremy, the only person who could see his tattoo, to draw it for him. Connor explained to Jeremy that he got his mark after seeing it on another member of the Five, who told him that because he could see it, he was a potential hunter, too. He later added that he knew once he got the tattoo that he had a purpose. Connor managed to break out of his shackles and killed one of Klaus' hybrids as he escaped. He went straight to Professor Shane's office at Whitmore College and demanded to know why he sent him to Mystic Falls. In The Killer, Shane explained to Connor that he sent him to Mystic Falls to kill the vampires there in order to complete his Hunter's Mark, and promised that he would explain what the mark meant once he completed it. Shane then told him to leave the witch Bonnie Bennett out of his cross-hairs, as she played a large role in his future plans, but while Connor agreed to kill as many vampires as he can, he insisted that if anyone, including humans or witches, got in his way, he would kill them. He later showed up at Mystic Grill and took April, Jeremy and Matt hostage in order to lure the vampires there to rescue them. He set traps at all of the entrances and exits so that any vampires who entered would be weakened, if not killed. When Jeremy mentioned that he didn't want to kill all vampires because many of the ones he knew were his loved ones, Connor informed him that he had to kill his own friend after she became a vampire. After Stefan, who was given secret orders by Klaus not to kill Connor, took him to the underground tunnels below the old Lockwood property, where they ran into Damon. He tried to kill Connor, but Stefan sends Connor away while Stefan dealt with him. Unfortunately, he ended up running into Elena in the tunnels, who confronted him. Connor tried to kill her with a stake, but he missed, and Elena fought back. Once Connor began taunting her about Jeremy, Elena angrily lost control and killed him. Later that night, Elena began hallucinating that blood was pouring from the shower, and that the word "KILLER" was scrawled in blood on the wall of the bathroom, presumably— presumably by the ghost of Connor. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Connor was the first and last hallucination that tortured Elena after his death, when the Hunter's Curse infected Elena. Connor's hallucinatory-self tried for much of the day to convince Elena to commit suicide, but when she wasn't receptive to him, he turned into Katherine Pierce and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert to convince Elena that her death was the solution to all the problems of her friends and family. During this time, Jeremy, along with Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Niklaus joined forces to prevent Elena's fall into insanity and madness and eventual attempt at suicide. Jeremy became the newest hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five, replacing Connor of the five hunters, and Elena was released from her torture. In The Walking Dead, after The Veil to The Other Side was dropped, Connor crossed over to the living world with Galen Vaughn, and confronted Matt and Rebekah as they were running away from Alexander. In Graduation, ''Connor and the other ghost members of the Five were trying to get the Cure and find Silas so they could cure and kill the immortal, fulfilling their Brotherhood's mission. His armory of vampire hunting weapons was used to great effect by his fellow hunters. Later, Connor threatened Elena, telling her he'd harm the innocent people in the Mystic Grill before he was eventually stopped by the ghost of Alaric Saltzman, who rushed him out of the restaurant with Enhanced Original vampire speed before he could blow himself up and everyone else inside it. Personality Connor was a rather ruthless and intelligent vampire hunter. Thanks to being a member of the Five, he had intense urges to kill vampires, which had taken over him and showed no remorse in fulfilling these instincts by killing them in torturous ways. He was cold and calculating when it comes to bringing down his enemies, never backing down no matter how dangerous the situation. He was shown to care about being prepared for whatever the situation, using vervain gloves or claymores to achieve his ends. He was also known for setting up "booby-traps" and being inventive with homemade weapons and gadgetry he used to hunt vampires, such as a projectile that turned into a barbed-wire net, which ejected with such force that it blew a hole in the middle of a hybrid's chest, pulling the hybrid's heart out and killing him instantly. When he set his sights on an enemy, he did not waver. He was willing to harm innocent humans such as April Young or Matt Donovan if it helped in drawing out his prey. However, he did show an interest in preparing Jeremy Gilbert for being a hunter after learning that he was a potential, likely due to his mentor showing a similar interest in him while he was serving in Iraq. According to actor Todd Williams, he wasn't mean, just very passionate about what he wanted and was very strategic.http://twitter.com/Todd_Williams_/status/231431146834120704 Physical Appearance Connor was an attractive, tall and physically fit African American. He bore a tattoo on his right arm that was only visible to him and other members or potential members of the Brotherhood of the Five. Relationships *Connor and Jeremy (Enemies/Former Allies/Connor tried to mentor him) *Connor and Damon (Enemies) *Connor and Elena (Enemies) Powers and Abilities Connor possessed all the standard powers of a human/member of the Brotherhood of the Five. Weaknesses Connor possessed all the standard weakness of a human/member of the Brotherhood of the Five. Tools and Weapons As a well trained vampire hunter and possessor of a passionate determination to kill vampires, he had certain weapons to kill them. *'Stakes' - Like other members of The Five, Connor instinctively carved the symbol of the group onto his stakes. His enhanced reflexes allowed him to use stakes to great effect, nearly being able to catch Klaus by surprise with one. *'Vervain Gloves''' - Connor's sneakiest weapon, which he used to determine the presence of vampires from those with whom he makes contact. He wore these gloves to catch his enemies by surprise by offering them a friendly handshake, but if the person showed a reaction to the vervain, Connor attacked them without hesitation. *'Specially Carved Wooden Bullets' *'Wooden Stake Shotgun' *'Claymore Mines' - Realizing the advantage of surprise against vampires, Connor had a preference for using explosives in his traps. His trailer home was rigged with a trap that would shoot an intruder with an arrow attached to a trip wire, and if that intruder tried to move, the arrow would pull the pin out of a claymore mine, blowing up the intruder instantly. Connor also booby trapped the Mystic Grill when he was drawing enemies to him, catching the hybrid, Dean, on one of his trip wires and setting off an explosion. This particular mine was rigged to vervain laced nails which acted as shrapnel and stuck themselves into Dean's body, weakening him enough to give Connor an opening to shoot out the hybrid's heart. *'Paralytics' - Connor managed to temporarily paralyze the hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, with an injection (probably derived from vervain and/or wolfsbane), giving him enough time to steal his werewolf venom. *'Werewolf Venom' - Conner extracted werewolf venom, which is lethal to vampires, from Tyler, and after learning about a party at Rebekah Mikaelson's home, poisoned the drinks with it in an attempt to kill any vampires in attendance who drank it. This werewolf venom was later used in a gun of Connor's which he lent to Galen Vaughn, which he used to shoot Damon Salvatore and poison him. *'Heart Extractor Gun' - Connor used a gun that shoots a heart extractor prototype, which was used by Connor on the hybrid Dean at the Grill. This ripped his heart cleanly out of his chest, leaving a softball-sized hole through his thorax before he fell dead to the ground. Appearances Season Four *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' (Death) *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Hallucination) *''The Walking Dead'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Corporeal Ghost) Name *'Connor '''is an Irish name, a variation of Conchobhar, meaning "''dog lover, or wolf lover". This name has been used extensively in fiction, and is actually, older than Feudalism . Conchobhar mac Nessa was the pivot in the Legend of Deirdre of the Sorrows, an old Gaelic story. It was the name of Angel's son with Darla (a baby born from a vampire) on Joss Whedon's TV series . Connor McLeod was the name of the Highlander, on the movie starring Christopher Lambert . *Jordan is the name of the river that flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel and ends in the Dead Sea. It featured prominently in the New Testament. John the Baptist baptized in the Jordan River, so it's often a symbol of Christian conversion. Also, it's often associated with freedom, because "crossing the Jordan" was the last step to freedom by the Israelites escaping Egypt. Trivia * His last name was originally Owens, until the press release for Memorial was released and revealed that his last name was changed to Jordan. * He is specially known for his fingerless gloves that are soaked in vervain that he wears to identify vampires and hybrids. * His Hunter's Mark grew for every vampire that he killed. It is unknown how many vampires a hunter of the Five has to kill to complete the mark. * Klaus was the first to refer to Connor as one of the hunters of the Brotherhood of the Five. (The Rager) * While unknown if he also hunted werewolves as well, he certainly knew about them and that their venom is fatal to vampires. * After he died, his tattoo disappeared. As a result, Jeremy inherited the tattoo as the next potential hunter to replace him in the brotherhood. * He was the first major antagonist to die in Season Four. * He was Elena's first kill as a vampire. * Unlike fellow member of The Five, Galen Vaughn, Connor didn't know much about the history of their brotherhood or that their true mission was to locate, cure, and kill the immortal being named Silas. * He came back as a ghost in The Walking Dead. * He learned the purpose of the Hunter's Mark after his death. * To date, Connor was one of the deadliest vampire hunters on the show, due to combination of his heightened hatred for vampires due to his membership in the Brotherhood of the Five, his expertise in combat for being in the military infantry, and his inventive weapons and gadgets that he used to neutralize and kill the vampires he hunted. In terms of skill, his only human equals were other members of the Five, such as Vaughn, and possibly Alaric prior to his transition into an Enhanced Original. * With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Quotes Season Four :Connor (to Damon) : "No, actually I'm in environmental clean-up. I heard you had a bit of a pollution problem." : - Memorial ---- :Connor (to Jeremy) : "I know your family’s history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb." :Connor (to Klaus) : "I'm faster than the average hunter." : - The Rager ---- :Connor (to Matt) : "Every vampire that comes for you is another vampire that I get to kill." :Connor (to Elena) : "Look at you. So worried about your brother. You’re the biggest monster he’ll ever meet." : - The Killer ---- :Connor (to Elena) : "I’m going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?" : - We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes Gallery 401 - 001.jpg 401 - 002.jpg 401 - 004.jpg 401 - 005.jpg 401 - 006.jpg 401 - 008.jpg 403 - 001.jpg 403 - 004.jpg 403 - 007.jpg Nate 3.png 405 - 0062.jpg 405 - 0078.jpg Churchbalcony.png Connor-and-Jeremy-in-4.03-The-Rager.png Connor-Memorial.png 405 - 0003.jpg Connor Hunter 4x04 (4).JPG Jerermydrawingtattoo.jpg 405 - 0022.jpg Jeremyconnortherager.jpg Résumé-de-l’épisode-2-saison-4 -Memorial-Connor-Jordan-Sherif.png Connor4x2333.jpg Connorbullets.png Connortatto.png Damon-and-Connor-in-4x02-Memorial.png Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg memorial.png|Connor aiming at Matt & Elena Résumé-de-l’épisode-2-saison-4 -Memorial-Connor-Jordan-Sherif.png S4 Connor HQ.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S4-x-2-Tyler-and-Connor.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries26.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tvd-recap-the-rager-36.jpg Tyler-Connor-and-Mayor-Lockwood-in-4x02-Memorial.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-21h34m54s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m29s26.png vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h58m53s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h59m03s48.png vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h02m15s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h03m50s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-11h53m58s214.png References See also fr:Connor Jordan de:Connor Jordan Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased